degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gruvias-Mochizou Friendship
Yazzran '('Yazz'y/Kie'ran) is the friendship between Gruvias and Mochizou. Trivia * They both watch Doctor Who, Torchwood, Friends, Skins UK, Orange Is The New Black, Supernatural, Once Upon A Time, Grey's Anatomy, Total Drama, One Tree Hill, Shameless and Game Of Thrones. *Kieran ships Zaya, while Yazzy ships Matlingsworth. *They both hate Blaine Andershit. *They both ship Finchel, Brittana, Quick and Samedes. *They both have an undying love for Camaya and consider Cam Saunders a king. *They're obsessed with anime, ironically Kieran was the first person to reply out of joy when Yazzy announced on wiki that she was gonna start watching. **Kieran also told Yazzy to embrace her Inner Otaku. **Yazzy later embraced her Inner Otaku when she became Gruvia trash. *Both love Gray on Fairy Tail: Kieran relates to him and Yazzy is in love with him. They also both love Erza: Yazzy considers her a queen and Kieran is in love with her. **Coincidentally, Gray and Erza is a ship of theirs. On another note Yazzy loves their friendship. **However similar claims could be said for almost any other ships of theirs and the respective characters. *On the same day they edited Ari's profile. Kieran edited the nickname section and put down Blaine, seconds after Yazzy edited the intro by saying Blaine was his real name. *The both hate Drew Torres. *Both ship Sammy and Topher like mofos (Yazzy began shipping it because of tumblr to the extent of obsession and her blog made Kieran go down with them) and think Topher and Amy would be 50 shades of ratchet. **Ironically Ash compared the latter to Ami and Ryuji which is another ship for Yazzran. *They both hate Triles. **And loved when they broke up. *Despite being it's HBIC, Yazzy blames her own doing of making an entire Sampher playlist on Kieran xD. *Both ship Novas. *Kieran hopes Yazzy slays chemistry. *They both love Maya Matlin and never stood for the hate and defense of ratchetass Yates or Trates. *On October 5, 2014, Yazzy (along with many other wikians) had screamed, cried and died from laughter at Kieran's conflict with his Fish icon when he commented his frustration about it in all caps xD (Love you Kiery). **Kieran however wasn't impressed. **Until November 6, Kieran still had the fish icon on his Jerzas account. **Ironically when Yazzy was playing Sims Freeplay she had Kieran go fishing and it took her a while to realize the icon incident. *Kieran adores Yazzy's conflict with Tophamy. *Gruvia is OTP. Ironically both have them as wiki ships, also Kieran had read Yazzy's comments in Juvia's (or Wendy's) voice while Yazzy pictures Kieran as Gray. **Yazzy is trash for this ship since it's her #1 anime OTP. **Also while Kieran relates to Gray, Yazzy relates to Juvia. *Yazzy likes to tease Kieran over his various amount of waifus. **She also likes to tease him over his perverted tendencies as well as his liking for big boobs, mainly due to the fact that this always cracks her up. **There's never not a time when she calls him perverted. ***The same could be said for some of their ships. *Have lots of alter egos. *Their new usernames were inspired by their ultimate Fairy Tail OTPs. **Until Kieran changed his username once again to a relatable character. **However, Jerzas still exists as it's his old account. **On another note. Kieran was the first to point out Yazzy's new username. *They often have their twinning moments (it never stops). *They found 2 relatable characters in Fairy Tail. For Kieran = Gray and Jellal. For Yazzy = Wendy and *Juvia. *They do not ship Gray/Erza or Jella/Juvia in a romantic sense. Yazzy pointed out that the latter could pass for siblings. *They both adore each other's love for one another's FT OTP. Before Yazzy got into the anime and saw their interactions she was already intrigued by Kieran's love for Jerza while Kieran said Yazzy's love for Gruvia is beautiful. *Yazzy has the same protectiveness for Juvia that Kieran has for Jellal. *Once Kieran saw something Jerza related happen in FT his mom asked if he was ok and the obvious answer was no, the same happened with Yazzy and Gruvia. #Otakushippingtrash. **Fairy Tail on this note and many others has been known to destroy their lives. *Yazzy finds plenty of Kieranisms in Lyon. **Ironically Kieran did the same to Yazzy once. *Yazzy got Kieran into shipping Lyredy. **He now ships it hardocre. *They ship both Reigisa and Kougisa. *Yazzy is often on Kieran's side when he's planning revenge on wikians in his fanfics. *Both of them are clumsy but Kieran has it worse. *Yazzy has a tendency to get Kieran into shipping pairings. *Yazzy's fanfic got Ash and Kieran engaged. *Yazzy keeps Kieran on a leash. *Both write fanfics which have been known to cause pain. *Lizzy thinks that Yazzy wants Kieran really bad. *They both ship Naley (hardcore), Leyton, Brulian and Cluinn. *They ship a lot of the same couples and BROTPs. *They consider MerDer and Slexie OTPs. **And are forever upset when they didn't get their happy ending. **Especially considering Merder is Kieran's #2 OTP and Yazzy is Slexie trash. *They both hate Japril. *Fucking Shonduh. *They are turning into yaoi trash (Thanks to Ash). *Yazzy made Kieran a character in a dating sims game she's playing. *They both like red hair although Kieran has a thing for it. *Kieran calls Yazzy "Yazzy-chan" Yazzy has on occasion added "sama" to his name. Their Ships *Gray/Erza (Fairy Tail) * Eleventh Doctor/Amy (Doctor Who) * Jack/Ianto (Doctor Who/Torchwood) * Nathan/Haley (One Tree Hill) * Lexie/Mark (Grey's Anatomy) * Effy/Freddie (Skins) * Sawako/Kazehaya (Kimi ni Todoke) * Kanade/Otonashi (Angel Beats!) * Ami/Ryūji (Toradora!) * Cristina/George (Grey's Anatomy) * Monica/Joey (Friends) * Marisol/Jake (Degrassi) * Sammy/Jasmine (Total Drama) * Kyou/Tomoya (Clannad) * Haruhi/Koizumi (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) * Wendy/Jellal (Fairy Tail) * Juvia/Lyon (Fairy Tail) * Anko/Mochizou (Tamako Market) * Mitsuki/Akihito (Kyoukai no Kanata) * Kou/Momotaro (Free!) * Ashisu/Aito (The Comic Artist and Assistants) * Nozaki/Mikoshiba (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun) * Yui/Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Mori/Honey (Ouran High School Host Club) * Watari/Tsubaki (Shigatsu wa Kim no Uso) * Rias/Issei (HighSchool DxD) * Chisaki/Hikari (Nagi no Asukara) *Raku/Tsugumi (Nisekoi) *Kuroko/Momoi (Kuroko no Basuke) *Yona/Hak (Akatsuki no Yona) *Mei/Teshigawra (Another) *Lily/Ted (How I Met Your Mother) *Aoi/Misaki (Kaichou wa Maid-sama) *Chelsea/Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kill) * JD/Carla (Scrubs) Grayza.jpg Doctor-Who-7 05-Angels-Take-Manhattan-amy-doctor-reading-two-375x210.jpg Jack-Ianto-Picspam-jack-and-ianto-13024022-800-500.jpg Naley_my_baes.jpg Mark-Lexie-sexie-mark-and-lexie-25119208-500-389.jpg Freffy_cuties.jpg Kazehaya-x-Sawako-kazehaya-x-sawako-34286896-500-283.jpg Kanade_Otonashi.jpg Ami_Ryuuji.jpg 822x.jpg Monica x Joey.jpg Jarisol.png Img1.png Original1.jpg izoqwm.png Wendy-Jellal.jpg Lyon_in_love_with_Juvia.png thumb-1.jpg Mitsuki.png Gou_and_Momo1.png Ashisu.jpg Nozaki-kun-ep04-TOMODAAAAA.png Yui_y_Kirito.png Mori-and-Honey-ouran-high-school-host-club-19920555-640-480.jpg Shigatsu_Yazzran.jpg OMMFG.png 02.png Yazzran_NISEKOI.jpg Momoi Kuroko.png Akatsukis3.jpg Found_manabu.jpg Lily and Ted.jpg Screenshot at May 20 12-36-37.png Chelsea&Tatsumi.png My_Nickname.jpg Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Male-Female Ships Category:Ships involving ParcyDriancfan778 Category:Ships involving Gruvias Category:Ships involving Kakeru Naruse Category:Ships involving Mochizou